


No Regrets

by Escalus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Feels, M/M, Psychological Torture, SceoWeek2018, teenwolfexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escalus/pseuds/Escalus
Summary: Thou wilt lamentHereafter, when the evil shall be doneAnd shall admit no cure.Homer, The Iliad, Book LX, line 308





	No Regrets

Theo Raeken took a breath and wondered where in the hell he was. He hadn’t remembered coming here, even as his senses kicked in and he realized he was standing in the main entrance of Beacon Hills High. He relaxed; he was supposed to be here. He knew that he had had a great Winter Recess, but that was no reason to get disoriented on the first day of the last semester of high school. 

_Come now_ , Theo told himself. _You’ve got this._

He was still standing at the entrance when Scott McCall came up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder. When he twisted around, Scott leaned forward and kissed him right there in the hallway. It wasn’t a world-ending kiss, but it was very, very welcome, even if it took a moment for Theo to process what had just happened.

“Was that okay?” Scott asked. 

“I thought … I thought you didn’t want to go public yet.” Theo wasn’t going let that wipe the smile off his face.

“I said that, didn’t I?” Scott hit him with one of his embarrassed smiles. “I was being stupid.”

“You’re never stupid,” Theo took Scott’s hand reassuringly. They started walking down the hallway. “So why?”

Scott shrugged. “It felt …” He glanced over his shoulder. “It’s just, after I told him, Stiles called me a ‘player.’” 

Theo did manage to keep the irritation off his face. Just because Stiles was his oldest friend, just because they had been through so much, didn’t give him the right to poke Scott at his weakest points. Scott just kept taking it when he didn’t have to take it. Theo didn’t care if it was how they ‘showed love,’ because it seemed that Stiles was the only one who got to show ‘love’ with his cruel taunts. He’d find a way to show Stiles _a little love_ if the human’s assholery made Scott worry about their relationship.

Theo took Scott’s other hand and pushed him up against the lockers. They had plenty of time before home room. “Look. She had to leave, and she didn’t leave because you did something wrong.” Theo lowered his voice so only Scott could hear it. Scott never wanted to cause anyone any pain, even if it hurt him to do so. “Kira and her mom have centuries, but Mr. Yukimura doesn’t. She wanted to stay, but she didn’t want to make her dad teach at Beacon Hills High when he could teach at Columbia.”

“I know.” Scott leaned back against the lockers. “It’s not you, Theo. You’ve been …” They were still holding hands. “When you came back, I didn’t expect this. Are you sure you want to?”

Theo leaned forward. “I came back to be part of your pack … this is just … what does coach say? Cream cheese.” He put his forehead against Scott’s. “Kira loved you enough to tell you to move on.” 

“Okay.” Scott closed his eyes. “Sorry.” 

Theo wanted to make out with him right there, but they did have to get to home room. His words had been sincere. He’d accept a lot of inconvenience; he was with Scott not only because he was the alpha and a lacrosse star but also because Scott _cared_ for him. Every moment of every day without fail. Without having a reason to do it. Without getting anything out of it. Theo never wanted to feel what it was like not to be a focus of that. Sometimes, he had to fight the urge to scheme so that Scott would be his and his alone. It would be like hoarding the sun.

“I’m just the lucky bastard who got you next.” He pulled away. “Now, see you in Biology?” 

Scott grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Yeah.” His boyfriend took off for class. Theo watched him leave, staring at his ass blatantly. There were other benefits as will. He smiled to himself and turned to walk towards home room.

 _ **The world spun in grays and flashing lights. Someone demand something from him, but Theo couldn’t tell what they wanted. They demanded the same thing again and again. Where was he now?**_

Theo put his hand on the door of the jeep to get out. He had to get out now. He almost lunged through the door to realize he’d hit the pavement doing sixty miles an hour. 

“Theo? What the hell?” Stiles took one hand off the wheel and yanked him back in. The jeep rattled its way out of the Preserve at a good clip. 

“I’m sorry.” Theo glanced back over at him. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Well, don’t do what you didn’t know what you were going to do again,” Stiles admonished. He narrowed his eyes as if trying to understand what he just said. “It would seem awfully suspicions to your boyfriend if you ended up street pizza while I was ferrying you to your snugglefest. Wait a minute! Why am I ferrying you to your snugglefest?”

Theo sighed. “You’re not ‘ferrying’ me. You’re giving me a ride because my truck needed a tune up. It’s also not a ‘snugglefest.’ We’re going to pick Scott up and then we’re going to your house, do some homework, and then watch a movie. You’re going to be there!”

Stiles grumped. “You’re going to start rubbing up against each other while doing homework until it’s obvious to the casual observer that you aren’t going to get any more homework done, and then you are going to be on top of each other and barely pay attention to the movie, and I am going to die of an acute case of diabetes from the adorableness.” 

“We’re not that bad!” Theo protested. “And you could have Malia over.”

“Malia’s and my relationship, I would have you know, is a _model_ of adult restraint and decorum. Also, she can’t come over tonight. Mr. Tate wants more father-daughter time.” Stiles pointed out. “And you two are entirely that bad. I’m just trying to figure out your angle, Theo.”

Theo sighed again. “For the … Stiles, I don’t have an angle.”

Stiles glared at him. “Right.”

Every time he thought he was getting somewhere with Stiles, the other boy would say something that put them right back in square one. It was aggravating, but Theo wasn’t going to pick fights with Scott’s best friend. He leaned back in the seat. “I’ve been dating him for three months. If I had an angle, don’t you think I would’ve used it by now?”

“Try not to take it personally,” Stiles replies. “I don’t trust anyone.” 

“You trust Scott,” Theo points out. _And Scott trusts me._ He doesn’t point that out. 

“Not really.” Stiles shrugs as he runs a yellow light. Theo raised both eyebrows.

“I used to,” Stiles observed. “Then a terrible thing happened. He started to have things in his life more important to him than me. That type of treachery must be repaid.” Stiles wrangled the jeep around the corner like traffic laws were personal insults. “You may not understand this, but I am not the nicest person.”

“No!” Theo chuckled. He was trying to keep it light.

“I understand that sarcasm is mean. I understand that I don’t really care about this thing called boundaries. My emotional states alternate between blithely uncaring and in-your-face intensity. And I had a friend – a goofy, stupid kid who didn’t flee when he had the chance – I had a friend once with whom I could be myself and he still liked me. Unfortunately, a bad thing happened; beautiful, funny, _nice_ people came and started to be interested in him.” 

Theo felt distinctly uncomfortable. 

“He attracts them like flies. And, being a reasonable human being, I’m going to assume that there will eventually be a point where he decides he likes being around beautiful, funny, _nice_ people rather than me.” Stiles held up one hand while driving. “Don’t. I know your objections. Stiles, you don’t _own_ people. Stiles, it doesn’t have to be a competition. Bullshit. This is war.”

Theo didn’t know what to say to that. He liked Stiles. 

“I can feel your disapproval, but I don’t care. Until the day Scott and I stop being best friends, it’s my job to keep my eye on you. Eternal vigilance!”

“No one’s going to take him away from you …” Theo began.

“Of course someone or something will take him away! That’s what happens. Eventually, everyone gets taken away. And until that happens, you fight for who you care about. I am beginning to think you care for him. I have a good eye for that.” 

“I do.” Theo realized he hadn’t actually said those words to someone other than Scott. It was a little frightening to do it, if he was being honest with himself. “I do care about him.”

“Then it’s on. Two men enter; one man leaves.” Stiles nodded seriously. 

They pulled up in front of Scott’s house. He was waiting with his backpack and a goofy grin on his face. He went up to the driver’s side, leant in to kiss Theo. “Hey guys.”

“Nope. In the back, Casanova, before I neuter you.” Stiles interrupted. “You can keep your hormones in check until we get at least to the movie.” 

Theo shrugged playfully at Scott. “You heard the man. He’s driving.” 

Scott relented and got into the back seat. Stiles pulled out and headed towards his house. Theo thought to himself that he was going to give as good as he got in this war, so he slid his hand between the jeep and the door so it hung in the back. 

Scott was talking to Stiles about some new game that was coming out soon, but Theo wasn’t even listening. Because without pausing in his conversation, Scott’s hand touched his and gripped it.

 _ **“Give up!” The voice shouted at him. Theo tried to move, but something was holding him down. Keeping him still. “The only way you get out of this is if you give up!”**_

“You can’t get away, Theo. You might as well give up,” Tara laughed from the other end of the phone call. 

“Why can’t you come here?” Theo didn’t think he was whining; he hoped he didn’t come across as whining. 

“Because I’m writing a dissertation and every moment I waste driving down to Beacon Hills is a moment I could be finishing this thing before I perish of old age. Also, I am your eldest and most favorite sister, so I’m entitled to your slavish obedience.” 

“You’re my only sister.” Theo stated. He looked over at Malia, who looked like she was forty-five seconds from snatching the phone out of his hands.

“That, too. Come on, Theo, bring your hot new boyfriend up to my school. I’ll take you out to dinner and tell him all the terrible stories of Young Theo.” Tara turned serious. “I’d love to meet him.” 

“Okay. Okay. You win. We’ll find a weekend and come up.” Theo gave their traditional farewell. “See you later, alligator.” 

“Any time, Clementine.” Tara hung up.

“Finally,” Malia snorted. “I don’t see what your problem is.” 

“My problem?” Theo asked her, sliding the phone into his pack. 

“You don’t want your sister to meet Scott. That’s pretty obvious. I just don’t understand why.” Malia looked out over the Preserve. “Do you guys not get along?”

“No. Tara loves me. She always has. She was a wreck when she went away to school.” Theo said as he sat down on a log. 

Malia growled at that; she wanted to go, not talk. “We’re going to be late. Don’t be so mopey. Do you not love her?”

“Of course.” Theo looked wistful; he was stalling. “When I was younger, I was jealous of her. I mean really, really jealous. But I grew out of it before I did anything stupid. She just seemed to be so much better than I was.”

“So, you’re afraid Scott’s going to take one look at her and dump you?” 

“No!” Theo protested. “Yes. I guess so. I just …” He banged his fist on the wood. “I guess I’m still a little jealous of her, but Scott is mine. He something that’s just for me. I love my sister, but I don’t want to share Scott with her. Is that childish?” 

“Oh, yeah. Totally.” Malia put her hands on her hips. “Can we go now?”

“I guess.” Theo would never really get used to Malia, he figured. At he took people’s feelings into consideration. He put his pack on. “Race you.”

“Oh. It’s on.” Malia sprinted away into the night and Theo followed without a second thought. Malia was always going to win. She knew these woods better than anyone else. 

She obviously knew it as well. After a ten minute spring through the darkened forest, she waited for him, leaning up against the tree. “You’re seriously underestimating Scott.” 

Theo caused to take a breath. “What?”

“He likes you, Theo. You don’t have to perform for him. You don’t have to pretend for him. Haven’t you got that yet? It’s the same way I like Stiles.”

“No one knows why you like Stiles.”

“Bullshit.” Malia walked over and pushed him. “He helps me be human. He cares about the things I care about. So, he’s an asshole. He’s cute. He’s funny. He’s smart. He’d kill anyone who came after me.”

“Well … okay.” Theo said carefully.

“Scott likes you because he knows who you are. He knows that you want him to like you more than anyone else. He also knows you think he shouldn’t want to. But he likes you like that anyway. You’re just scared that you’re not special.”

Theo felt the blood run to his face. “I am not!”

“You are. You think because Scott is kind to everyone, it … what’s the word … dilutes what you have. As I said: childish.” She got ready to start running again. 

Theo grumbled. He didn’t want to admit that she was right.

“So, because you’re obviously blind, you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you. According to Stiles, he’s only ever looked like that at Allison and Kira. He cares for all of us, but he’s falling for you. Now, are we going to finish this patrol or not?” She sprinted away.

Theo followed after her with a grin on his face.

_**“You can’t run away from this. You’ll tell us what we want to know, or this will never end.” The voice was neither cruel nor kind. It was hard as steel. “You’re never going to have what you want, Theo Raeken, unless you cooperate. Tell us what we want to know.”** _

“I don’t know what we’re waiting for,” Theo said honestly. They were waiting in the locker room after the lacrosse game, and Theo was nearly bouncing with adrenaline after the victory. Everyone else had cleaned up and went home, but Scott had insisted that they wait. He was in talking to Coach.

“You don’t?” Liam asked. The other beta smirked at him. “I’ll guess you’ll find out.”

Theo stuck out his tongue, playfully. It wasn’t very mature of him to do but they had won the game, and all he really wanted to do was go to Scott’s house and make out for hours. 

Scott finally came out of Coach’s office. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t looking very happy. When Theo opened his mouth to speak, Scott held up his hand. He was listening for the sounds of Coach’s departure.

After a few moments, Scott put down his hand. “It’s alright. He’s gone.”

“Why are we still here?” Theo asked.

“You hurt that player. You used your strength, and you hurt him. He’s out for the season with a torn ACL.” Scott accused him. “You didn’t break his leg but you came damn close.”

Theo dropped his bag to the bench. His mood deflated; he felt attacked. “Damn right I did. You saw him out there. He fouled every single member of our team.” 

Scott crossed his arms. Theo realized that he was actually angry.

“He put Greenberg in a cast! Come on!” 

Liam stood a little bit away from them, listening and looking at their feet. The other beta wasn’t enjoying this, but he was there because he should be there. He was supporting his pack.

“We’re not supposed to do things like that, Theo. When we’re on the field, we don’t use our …”

“Bullshit!” Theo replied. “You’re being a hypocrite. You can’t tell me if you get bruised that you stop yourself from healing. You don’t tell me you don’t run at top speed all night because of your stamina. Those are advantages.”

“They’re not the same thing,” Scott replied. “You know they’re not the same thing. You hurt someone. On purpose.”

“Yeah, I did, because he deserved it.” Theo picked up his bag. “Can we go home now?”

“You don’t get to decide who deserves it and who doesn’t!” Scott yelled back.

“No, only you do, Alpha.” Theo almost bit his tongue. There was a line and he just crossed it. 

Scott didn’t yell again. He just turned away. “You guys can go home. I’m going to take a shower.” Grabbing a towel, he walked off. Theo and Liam stood listening, shocked by the confrontation. They heard Scott turn on all the showers, drowning everyone’s hearing out.

Theo stood there. He had been so excited by the victory, by the game, by the way that trouncing that arrogant jerk had made him feel, that he had just had his first fight with his boyfriend.

“Shit.” Theo said.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” Liam demanded. He had his hands on his hips.

“What? What do you expect me to do?” Theo snapped at him. He was already feeling terrible about this and the pipsqueak wasn’t helping anything.

“Apologize.” Liam picked up his own bag and started walking away. 

“Why should I apologize? I’m right!” Theo followed him up.

“Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t. But do you really want to fight over having the right to hurt other people over a lacrosse game?” Liam shrugged and kept on walking. “Doesn’t seem like the best hill to die on.”

Theo stopped as the other beta left the locker room. He rubbed at his face with both hands. He could go home and stew about it, but Liam had been right. It wasn’t worth fighting with Scott. He turned around and walked until he entered the showers. 

They were full of steam. Scott was standing beneath one of them with his eyes closed, letting the water wash over him. He was obviously still upset.

Theo stood there, not knowing what to say. 

After a few moments, Scott turned the shower stall in front of him off; he must have realized he was there. Theo watched him move; Scott was always beautiful to him, even when they were mad at each other. 

“Is that really what you think of me?” Scott asked as he turned another shower off. “That I use my position as Alpha to hold you to a different standard.”

“No.” Theo didn’t want Scott to turn around and then see a look of hurt on the alpha’s face, so he went to shut off another shower stall. “I … I went too far. But you do seem to hold us to a higher standard than other people.”

Scott didn’t say anything immediately, but when Theo finished shutting off another stall, Scott appeared right behind him. He was frowning slightly. “You’re wrong. I don’t hold other people to a lower standard. I hold you to a standard, because I’m the alpha. You’re my responsibility.” 

“I don’t see why it’s so important to you. I didn’t … I didn’t hurt him that much.”

Scott took a deep breath. “It’s important. Tell me: did hurting him win us the game? Did it erase Greenburg’s injury?”

“No.” 

“Do you think it’s going to teach him to stop fouling people? Would it have stopped you?” Scott asked. “Maybe he was just having a bad day. Maybe someone’s sick in his family? Maybe he had a fight with his boyfriend?”

Theo didn’t want to smile, but it pleased him that Scott was talking about them, however indirectly. “It wouldn’t have stopped me.”

“Then it was revenge. You were getting back at him for playing dirty.” Scott reasoned. “You weren’t a referee. This was revenge.”

“What’s wrong with a little revenge on that jerkoff?”

“The problem with revenge is that there is often someone else who pays for it. They’re not the people who wrong you, they just happen to be affected by your choice.” Scott sounded more upset than his words. “In this case, what about his team? He was the best player they had, wasn’t he? Now, they probably have little chance of making it to the playoffs. So all their hard work, all their effort is wasted for … you feeling good about yourself.”

“If they’re so worried about their season, then maybe they should have stopped him from being a foul-happy dick?” Theo shot back. Then he realized the implications of what he just said. “I just walked right into that.”

“Yeah, you did.” Scott grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. “Theo, do you … I don’t want to use my status against you. I don’t want that …”

“You don’t.” Theo knew they were fighting, but he came forward and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You’ve never done that. I was angry and I tried to manipulate you. Forget I said that … please.”

Scott let Theo turn the shoulder grasp into a hug. “I have to watch out for that, Theo. It’s my responsibility to the pack to be the leader. If you … if you don’t want to be with me, if you think I’m ordering you around.”

“Just talk to me okay? Before you get mad?” 

“I can do that.” 

_**“I can’t tell you!” Theo screamed as he clawed at the restraints. They were too tight, too tough; he couldn’t get free. “I don’t know what you want!”** _

_**“You don’t like what’s happening, do you? All you have to do is cooperate.” Theo couldn’t make out who was speaking. It was hard to think. “Then you’ll get what you deserve.”** _

Tracy made a face. “I thought you were supposed to have superhuman reflexes.” She was mocking him, but she wasn’t being mean about it. 

“It’s a difficult trick!” Theo protested hotly. They were standing outside in the warm spring day. He snatched up the skateboard. “I don’t see you doing it.”

Josh tried the 360 pop shuvit. He got maybe 270 degrees. Theo offered him a congratulatory fist bump; it was farther than he had gotten.

“I don’t want to do it.” Tracy kicked her legs out where she was sitting on the railing. “It’s much better to watch silly boys like you try and fail.”

Josh flipped her off. Theo grinned at her. “You just like watching.” 

“In your dreams.” She snorted. Tracy looked up as she noticed a person approaching the trio. “Speaking of, here comes a beautiful nightmare.”

“I think that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Lydia Martin flashed Tracy her biggest smile. “You’re fabulous; never change. I _am_ going to have to steal Theo here.” 

Theo looked between Josh and Tracy and Lydia. His two friends seemed to have already given up on him. What Lydia wanted, Lydia got. He picked up his board and walked with her. “What’s this all about?”

“We have to discuss our strategy for the prom royalty campaign.” Lydia led him towards the library. 

“We have to discuss the what for the what?” Theo was dumbfounded.

Lydia grimaces. “I’ll use small words so you can follow along. Prom is coming up. It’s the last big celebration before Graduation, and the student body selects the prom royalty. It used to be King and Queen, but that was so heteronormative I just had to change it.”

“I know what it is, Lydia. What I don’t know is what it has to do with me?”

“You and Scott are going to be Prom Kings. I thought that should be obvious by now.” Lydia held the door open for him. 

“We are?” Theo wondered where the bulldozer had gone. “Since when?”

“Since I decided it. That would be last night, as I was watching RuPaul’s Drag Race.” Lydia tossed her head. “It’s a good show. Now, I was thinking that we won’t have to do much …”

“Why?”

“You and Scott are not only pleasant to be around but also rather good looking, and Scott is Captain of the Lacrosse team.” Lydia commented.

“I mean, why should we run?”

“Oh, Theo, I thought you were smarter than the others.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “You really don’t understand? It has to do with reciprocity.”

“Okay.” Theo said, confused.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised. You have your hearts in the right place, but I have yet to understand where you keep your brains.” She ushered him to sit down. “Okay, I’ll explain it this way. Have you been told about my first boyfriend?”

“Jackson?” Theo had indeed heard the stories.

“When we started out, we didn’t have the best relationship. I thought I was using him. He thought he was using me. It was only when we realized that we needed and wanted each other as much as the other person did that what we had became real. That’s when the magic happened. Reciprocal emotions can be powerful.” 

Theo glanced around the library. He wasn’t quite sure what point she was trying to make. 

“Oh. Wow. This is going to be tougher than I expected.” Lydia seemed particularly done with him. “You like how you feel when you’re with Scott, don’t you?” 

Theo nodded. He felt content when he was with Scott. What’s more, he felt better – as if he was a better person.

“And I know that you make him happy. He needs that. He takes a lot of responsibility on himself which he doesn’t need to, and that’s not healthy. You’re good for him.” 

Theo smiled. He understood that already, but he liked hearing it. 

“See? A reciprocal relationship. It occurred to me that while most of these students here are ignorant, I am not.” Lydia lowered her voice until she knew that only Theo could hear it. “The pack, under Scott’s leadership, has saved many of these students’ lives from lizards, foxes, darachs, assassins, an entire menagerie, but what have they done for him?” 

“Scott doesn’t want …”

“This isn’t about what Scott wants, it’s about what he needs. He’s special, don’t you agree? And he needs to feel special. I’ve found that far too often he fixates on what he failed to stop. As part of his pack, we need to correct that error. I’ve been Prom Queen before; it’s a great feeling. It’s a memory he’ll keep for the rest of his life.”

“He’s captain of …”

“I’m talking about reciprocity here. Scott could have been the captain of the lacrosse team and not have lifted a finger to save other people. I’ve decided that he needs this, and you’re going to help me.”

“You could have, you know, asked?” Theo could be sarcastic as well as Stiles could be. 

“Why should I ask a question when I already know the answer? It’s obvious that you’d do anything to make Scott happy, and that’s super-cute.” Lydia dug out a pad of paper and a pen. “So are you going to keep pretending to resist or are we going to get down to business?”

Theo felt he should have known better than to argue with Lydia. Her intelligence was not open to debate, and she was, after all, completely right. Theo would do anything to make Scott happy, even things of which Scott himself wouldn’t necessarily approve. So why was he trying to pretend? “I love to win. How do we do this?”

_**Theo hated becoming aware of the room again. He’d be someplace where he didn’t hurt, where he wasn’t sad, and then suddenly he’d be gone and aware of this room. “Let me go,” he pleaded. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”** _

_**“You can’t win. All you can do is give me what I want. If you give me what I want, I’ll leave you alone.” The voice promised him. “You’ll be where you belong.”**_

Theo looked at Scott across the table, who was looking at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the known universe. Then he looked at Melissa sitting at the end of the table, who was looking at Rafael at the other end of the table. Rafael was looking at him, but no one was saying anything.

This might have been the most awkward dinner that Theo had ever attended. 

“So.” Rafael cleared his throat. “What plans did you have for college, Theo?”

“Uh.” Theo paused. He hadn’t had any plans for college. “I’m not sure yet.”

Melissa tried to intervene. “Theo might be going to Davis with Scott.” She would have no idea that Scott and Theo hadn’t talked about this with anyone. “It’s a good school.”

“It’s a great school!” Scott put in. “I’m lucky.”

“I’d hope it would be less luck and more hard work,” Rafael observed. Theo bristled, hands clenching into fists under the table. How could one man just be so tone deaf to his own son? He kept the smile plastered on his face. The agent continued. “Any idea how you are going to pay for it?”

Theo wondered if he could get away with stabbing his boyfriend’s father. It shouldn’t be too hard; someone who is that big a tool would have plenty of people after him. Theo’s pretty good at hiding evidence and lying. No one would miss Rafael McCall.

The dinner was very short, which was probably good for everyone involved. Theo bid Scott’s parents good bye, got into his truck, and drove around the block. The light was on in Scott’s room before he even reached the house. 

Scott pulled him in through the window. “I’m so sorry about that. My dad … well, he’s not very good in the ‘dad’ department.” 

“I’ve seen worse.” Theo remarked. 

Scott pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you for coming. It was important to me.” 

“What you just did, that’s important to me.” Theo flopped onto the bed, pulling Scott on top of him. “How quiet do we have to be?’

“They’ll talk for an hour and then he’ll go to the hotel. We can’t be too loud.” Scott ran his hands down Theo’s sides. “So … mostly quiet?”

Theo tickles him then, because Theo loved to hear Scott laugh. It didn’t happen often, but Theo had the privilege of making it happen when he wanted to. When Scott stopped chuckling, Theo kissed him and kept kissing him. 

After a while, though, Scott pulled back and lay on the bed facing him. “Can I ask you a question?”

Theo wanted to kiss more but talking was good as well. “You certainly may,” he teased.

“You really don’t have any plans for college?” Scott asked. 

Theo shifted to a more comfortable position. “I want to do something. I want to do a lot of things, but … I hadn’t actually thought about how to do them, not since I met you anyway. You’re the most important thing to me right now.” 

Scott look concerned at that. “I know I’m supposed to be flattered, but … you should … there should be more to life than just me.”

“Oh, I know. Don’t worry, I’m an ambitious sort, but this … you and me … this is new. I’ve … I’ve never felt like this with someone before.” Theo laughed. “If you told me a year ago I’d be this … content, I’d have laughed you out of the room.” 

Scott mock frowned. “That’s good, right?” 

“It’s … Scott, I think we were meant to be together. It sounds like a fantasy, but I really do think that. I feel better with you. If that means I have to get a job bussing tables in Davis until I know what I want to do with my life, I don’t have a problem with that.” Theo brought his face close. “For the first time in my life I don’t have to have more _now_. I can take my time and just live. If that … if that’s okay with you?”

“You want to spend your time devoted to me and following me around?” Scott scrunched up his face in an exaggerated gesture. “I think I can find a way to handle that.” 

“Good.” Theo closed his eyes with his head so close to Scott’s he could feel his breath on his eyelashes. “That’s good.”

_**“Please don’t.” Theo was crying now. “Just leave me alone.”** _

_**“Theo.”** _

_**“Just a little …” Theo tried to bargain. “Just a little longer. Just a little …”** _

_**“Theo!”** _

_**Theo struggled against the bonds that are holding him to the table. He feels someone touch him and it brings him out of his delirium.**_

“Theo.” It was Scott’s voice. “Are you alright? Are you in pain?”

Theo felt the restraints loosen. Freed, he could start to focus. Scott was standing over him with a look of concern in his eyes. 

Sitting up suddenly, disoriented as he was, the first thing he did was reach toward Scott, and his hands brushed up against the alpha’s chest. It came as quite a shock when Scott flinched back from the touch. For a moment, just a moment, Theo saw terror well up in the alpha’s eyes, smelled the fear spiking through the alpha’s scent. 

“Whoa there!” Stiles gripped Theo hard by the shoulder. “Don’t get grabby.”

“He’s going to be disoriented. I’ve read about this before!” Mason was looking at the table that Theo had been imprisoned on. “It’s a nasty thing.” 

Scott swallowed while looking at Theo and then turned away. “What does it do?”

Mason was all over-enthusiastic. “It puts the subject in a trance in which they experience a dream world. It’s based on their deepest desires and regrets. Periodically they get pulled out of this world and given a choice whether to comply with the demands of the interrogator.”

Theo’s head swam as he tried to sit up. He kept looking for Scott but all he could see was his back. Someone helped him sit up, but he had no idea who it was. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Stiles muttered from a distance away. Was this a rescue?

Mason clucked his tongue. “Imagine living in a world where all the terrible mistakes you made didn’t happen, and then imagine being woke to the realization that that world wasn’t real, that you did make all those mistakes. To stay there, all you have to do is what your interrogator wants. Most people can’t take that for long.”

Scott turned around and came back to where Theo was. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Theo.” Theo studied Scott’s face. This wasn’t his Scott; this was the real one. “Are you okay?”

“What did they want?” Stiles demanded.

Theo wasn’t okay. Not in a million years would he be okay. He was dizzy. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to grab Scott and beg for another chance. He wanted to force Mason to put him under again. But instead, he chose to answer Stiles. “They wanted something the Doctors had … I didn’t know anything about it.” 

“You lasted a long time, Theo,” Mason said. “Hours. It’s remarkable.”

“Of course he did!” Stiles slapped Theo on the shoulder in the nearest thing that Stiles would ever approach to being friendly. “Our resident sociopath wouldn’t have anything to regret, would you?”

“No.” Theo’s sarcasm was bitter and hollow. “No regrets.”


End file.
